


The Sky is Gray

by wrestlecore



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blind Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlecore/pseuds/wrestlecore
Summary: Roman and Finn go out on one of their afternoon walks. Add some fluff, rain and cuddles along with a short discussion and you get this.





	The Sky is Gray

"What time is it?" The slapping sound of a cane was heard left and right on the concrete sidewalk. Roman checked his watch, looking back at his companion. 

 

"It's 1:15 PM, Finn." He said. The Irishman adjusted his glasses slightly, taking Roman's hand in his before poking around him. He pursued his lips as he felt a gap of air a bit in front of him. " Are there stairs in front of us? " He turned his head towards the other man's breathing. 

 

" Yeah, I got you baby. " Roman took Finn's other hand before helping him down. "Watch your step babe. " 

 

"Thank you love. " Finn smiled as they continued their afternoon walk. He could hear birds slightly chirping and bits of people's conversations.  Finn used to resent the fact that he couldn't see, he thought that he would be taken advantage of and that he wouldn't be loved. Then he met Seth in college, then he met Dean, and finally Roman.

 

The taller man was always patient with Finn, patient with his blindness. Roman always took the time to show Finn that he loved him and that he had friends who loved him in spite of his flaw. 

 

He felt a kiss pressed against his hand and he snapped his head up slightly. " You okay Finn? " He was asked.

 

"Just thinking love, did I stop again? " 

 

" Heh, I should remember that you stop when you think a lot. " The Irishman heard his lover chuckle. 

 

They started walking again, discussing things about their studies and friends, especially with developing relationships. 

 

" So Seth is going to propose to Dean, he feels like it's time. " Roman slipped out to Finn. 

 

" No way, really? " Finn asked incredulously. " I'm ashamed to forget when they met. " 

 

" Don't worry babe, I'm here to remind you. " That got a giggle out of the other. " We've been best friends since middle but Seth and Dean have been dating since the 10th grade."

 

Finn let out a little whistle. " I can't believe it's already our last year in college. " 

 

"Me either Finn. If you'll let me be honest, I can't wait until we start our own life. Together. " Roman murmured. Finn hummed as he continued to smack his cane on the ground. He felt the warm heat of the sun disappear, replaced with a cool breeze of air, and he felt goosebumps run across his arms. " What time is it love? " 

 

The clinking of a bit of metal turning a bit. " It's 1:45 baby. " The other answered. 

 

" What does the sky look like now? I don't feel the heat anymore. " 

 

"It's cloudy, do you want me to describe the sky again? " Finn could never get enough of the Samoan describing everything to him, even the simplest things or the things that he described already. 

 

" Yes please. " He replied as they stopped for a bit, shuffling shoes reaching his ears.

 

" It's a bit gray, though it's on the light side this time. The sun's being blocked by a thick cloud, actually the entire sky's covered in gray, save for a bit of blue peeking out in random spots. " Finn could almost picture it, except for one detail. 

 

" And the sun? How does the sun look? " Finn questioned as he was pulled against a warm chest. He could feel Roman's breathing near his his ear and he wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. 

 

"It's almost like a white round crystal, not the normal yellow we see. The clouds make it easier to be seen, but it's still bright enough. It almost looks like it's going to rain. " Roman whispered. 

 

Finn could almost breathe in the scent of rainwater in the air and reluctantly detached himself from Roman. " We should go then, I don't want to get caught in the rain again. " 

 

Roman snorted and Finn playfully shoved him a bit. " We were completely soaked and we became sick. " 

 

" Babe I think we were going to get sick anyway, the rain just helped. " Roman said as he started to lead Finn back to their apartment. 

 

As they were halfway there, Finn heard the sound of thunder booming in the distance. " Rome? " 

 

" Don't worry baby. " Finn let out a shriek as he felt himself being scooped up, his cane gently hitting the side of a leg. " I've got you. " 

 

As a repeat of last time and as Finn predicted, they both came home soaked, laughter and shivers consuming them. " I told you so. " The Irishman said as a small sneeze erupted from him. 

 

" I think I know the best cure for this. " Roman said as he put Finn down and sneezing also.

 

" Bless you. " 

 

" Thank you. " 

 

The cure ended up being the both of them cuddled up on the couch in comfortable clothes and warm blankets, watching a marathon of Criminal Minds as rain pattered their window. Well, in Finn's case he was listening as Roman watched. 

 

Finn yawned slightly, his eyelids drooping as he struggled to stay awake. Ultimately, he decided to give in, but not before curling up more against Roman.

 

" I love you. " Finn said sleepily as he buried his head into the other's neck. Roman listened as Finn's breath evened out slowly before pressing a kiss on his boyfriend's hair.

 

" I love you too Finn. " He whispered softly as he closed his eyes and twined his hand into Finn's as his breathing also evened out, not caring about the TV being left on. 

 

All they both thought about as they slept is how much they loved and needed the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on the fly since I had an idea. This is my first work on here and might not be good, so feedback and constructive criticism will be taken.


End file.
